One Week to Fall in Love
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Bruce and Diana are trapped in the time watch that belongs to the villain "Time". Now they are on board the Titanic and must relive Bruce's great grandfather's past in order to survive. There is just one problem, they have one week to fall in love with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**This is so old I'm not even sure anymore. But why not?**

* * *

"Bats, hurry up!" He heard Diana say . He still couldn't believe it as he looked down at the ship's hull.

 _Titanic_.

It was there and it was real. It was all real. From the clothing to the cold crisp air. They were on the sinkable "unsinkable" ship. He continued to stare at the name. His hands griped the bars so tightly it seemed as if they were glued on. Diana pushed him off to the side.

"I want to take a look." She said. " _Titanic_. Cool name." Bruce grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Do you ever pay attention in history class? It's the _Titanic_." He sounded out. She pushed his hands off of her. She crossed her arms.

"Yes I do pay attention it is my favorite class. The _Titanic_ was the unsinkable ship that sank on April fourteenth, nineteen- twelve." She said all smartly, adding a cheeky smile at the end. Then in a second her smile was gone, replaced by both shock and fear.

"Bats, what day is it?" She quietly asked. His eyes widened. He looked at Time's now broken watch. It's annoying constant ticking was still sadly there. He looked at the date with relief.

"It's the seventh. We have a week." Diana sighed in relief at his words.

"Hey! Get away you dirty rag. No third class passengers on this deck!" A man shouted at them, grabbing Diana by the arms while another grabbed Bruce's almost pulling him away from her. Bruce looked at her being dragged off and his stomach churned. She was dressed in a dirty tattered dress with sown on patches and her brown flats were smoldered in what looked like ash. Her hair was down, and it covered some of her arm so it gave her some warmth. But other than that, she had nothing else on.

Bruce silently cursed under his breath. She was a third class passenger. While he, dressed in a tight, clean, tux with his hair fixed up and slicked to perfection, was a first class passenger. If they weren't together when the sinking happened, there was no way she was going to get on a boat, even if she was a woman. The gates pf the third class corridors would be locked. And if something happened to you while you were in Time's watch, you were going to be lost forever.

The man led Bruce into the opposite direction of Diana. He led him into a shining room, where all the rich were. The grand staircase that Bruce saw only in pictures of books, was there, and he was walking down them with a stride. A young woman with brown hair and green eyes was there with two other people. They all smiled at Bruce strangely. The young woman hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my love. I'm so happy you are here." She said. Bruce didn't know this woman at all. Her smile, eyes and voice weren't familiar. The two other people, a older man and woman hugged him. They somehow, looked awfully familiar.

"Vivian here was keeping us company. I'm glad you are able to join us, my son." The man said. Bruce's eyes widened. He pushed himself away from his so called "parents". And the realization struck him like lightning. Was he playing the role of his great grandfather?

Before his father died, he used tell Bruce stories of his grandfather and great grandfather. He'd show him pictures of them and their parents. His father told him they named him after his great grandfather because they wanted to honor his memory. He was the one who started Wayne Enterprises. His wealth grew instantaneously, making him rocket up the social classes to the top. He went aboard the _Titanic_ and thankfully survived. Bruce was now in his place, reliving his great grandfather's life on the _Titanic_.

"Is everything okay? You look like you're seeing ghosts." The young woman who seemed to be Vivian, asked touching his arm. It was cold, almost like when a person died, how their body temperature drops. 'It's cause you are a ghost', he thought. He pasted on a smile and shook his head. He hid his shock when the man started to talk about Bruce and Vivian getting married. But, he chatted with them, and went on to "enjoy" the rest of the apparent ball that was going on. But his mind was on Diana the entire time. He silently hoped that she would make her way to the back deck. He waited there for the rest of the night, waiting for her.

She never came.

The man dragged Diana off in the opposite direction of Bruce. Noticing the way Bruce was dressed, she clearly saw who was third class. The man tightens the grip on her arm as they headed down a flight of stairs. The air was musty, and the paint on the walls were peeling off. She crinkled her nose at the pungent smell. 'This is what I have to go through? Bruce is one lucky ass,'she thought.

The man opened the door of one of the rooms and shoved Diana inside. She groaned and crossed her arms and glared at the door so hard that it would it make Bruce proud. She felt a tugging sensation on her dress. She looked down. A little girl wearing a pearly white nightgown looked at her with a teddy bear in her hand. There was a whistle around her neck.

"Are you the woman that's going to be staying with us in our room? 'Cause if you are, you look like a prettier version of Cinderella. Also, can you read me a bed time story?" She asked. Diana knelt down so that she was eye level with the girl.

"Well, first tell me your name." The girl shook her brown pigtails and smiled. Her two front teeth were missing.

"Sarah. Sarah P. Henderson." She stated. Diana straightens up at her name. Sarah sounds like an official when she said her name.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. Where's your mother?" Sarah pointed to a bed with a curtain over it. Diana stood up and walked toward it. She cautiously opened it. Her mother was there, hunched over with a bottle in her hand. She was drooling, Diana could see it through the mess of her hair. She pushed Sarah back behind her, afraid that her mother wasn't okay. She closed the curtain again and walked Sarah off to her bed.

"Mommy's tired. She just got back from a party." Sarah said as Diana tucked her in. She noticed that she didn't take off the whistle.

"And how long have you been here?" Diana asked. Sarah touched the whistle and then cuddled her teddy bear.

"Two weeks." She simply said. They could both hear her mother moan and groan. Sarah looked at the curtain nervously.

"Sarah, who gave you that whistle?"

"My father."

"Where's your father?"

"In New York. Mommy and I are heading back there after going to the Netherlands to see granny and grandfather." Diana's heart sank. If this little girl died when the sinking would start, she didn't what she would do.

She spent the rest of the night talking to Sarah. She tried to calm her down whenever her mother would start screaming at nothing. To make her feel better, Diana took care of her mother. After her mother had fallen asleep, They both had created a tent on the floor and stayed up all night telling each other stories by lantern light. And by daylight, Sarah was on Diana's lap sound sleep with her teddy bear in hand. Diana stroked her hair and covered her with a blanket. She promised to take care of Sarah every night. And with that, she left the cabin, off to find Bruce with a whistle shining around her neck.

* * *

 **I feel embarrassed now. This is what I get for watching Titanic as a kid and watching Justice League at the same time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce followed his "parents", who were walking behind the man who built the ship. It was slightly breezy and the wind tousled with Bruce's hair. He just wanted to sneak off and find Diana, whom he hadn't seen since last night. He just wondered if she was okay. Vivian was at his side, holding on to his arm so he couldn't leave. They carried along the tour until they passed by a row of lifeboats, Bruce's stomach churned at the sight of them. He tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Mr. Brigham, I'm sorry to be so bold, but by multiplying the number of lifeboats to the number of people aboard the ship then dividing the number by how many people a lifeboat can hold, I'm afraid there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone." He stated. Mr. Brigham looked at him, so did his parents and Vivian. Mr. Brigham chuckled.

"My dear Bruce you don't miss a thing." He said. Bruce offered him a quick smile. "No wonder you have become such a successful business man. There isn't any need to have more life boats. If we did, the deck would be cluttered and we wouldn't have this passage way. Don't you think that would look unappealing?" Bruce's father tapped the bottom of a boat with his cane.

"It's a swell thing you didn't. That would be a waste of deck space, considering the ship _is_ unsinkable." His father said walking away. His mother and Vivian followed him while Bruce and Mr. Brigham walked slowly behind them.

"Anyways, there is need not worry, Mr. Wayne. I have built an unsinkable ship, and a beautiful one for that matter. You will sleep well tonight and wake up feeling good. Just relax yourself until we get to New York. I'm sure a busy young man like you would enjoy a break." Bruce pasted on a smile and nodded at his words. He slowed down his pace, that way Mr. Brigham walked in front of him. He looked out into the sea, hoping that something would tell him what to do next. Because right now, he was feeling awful that he knew something everyone else didn't.

As he walked behind them he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and saw Diana with her finger up to her lips. He looked around them to see if no one was looking and led her to the empty gymnasium. She looked different from the last time he saw her. She was wearing a deep navy shawl, one that looked as if it was made out of silk. And there was a whistle around her neck, one that rusted at the ends. He closed the door behind them.

* * *

Diana turned around to Bruce as he closed the door behind him. It was so hard to sneak into the first class deck. She had to take a woman's silk shawl and cover her face with her hair. As for her dress, the cleanest dress Sarah's mother had, one that covered her dirty shoes. She looked at Bruce weirdly. It was odd to see him in a fancy suit. She only ever saw him in his Bat suit, or just in his regular skinny jeans and a hoodie. Or shirtless, but that only happened once in a while.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you look stupid." She answered plainly. He did look slightly stupid, you could easily see the outline of his muscles. Yet despite that, she thought he looked the tiniest bit adorable. He pulled on his collar.

"Well I'm dying in this suit. And where did you get that shawl?" He asked, taking it off her shoulders and rubbing it between his fingers.

"Stole it." She said. He gave her a look. "What? You know that's what I do." She said. He sighed and threw it at her. She caught with a smile when she saw Bruce smirk.

"So what happened to you last night?" He asked, leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms.

"Well, after being painfully escorted off the deck, the guy shoved me into a room. I was going to go back and find you, but there was a little girl. I ended up spending the night talking to her." She explained.

"So instead of coming back to me, I waiting for you by the way, you decide to stay with a random girl you just met?" He asked with the slightest bit of attitude.

"Her mom was drunk Bruce. I wasn't going to leave her alone. She was scared." She explained. That made Bruce soften his tone a bit. He started to talk about what happened to him, he wasn't feeling the need to talk about her night.

She was shocked when he told her about his great grandfather. How he lived during the sinking, how Bruce met his parents. But when it came to the subject of Vivian, Bruce's apparent fiance, she was pissed. At the sound of her name she was pissed. She tucked a strand of hairbehind her ear.

"I swear if you have to end up marrying that creature I will dig up your great grandfather's grave and throw it off the cliff. Then I'll go and throw you if you end up kissing her." She said angrily. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Relax, he doesn't get married to Vivian. My dad told me that he fell in love with someone else and married her instead." He explained.

"Do you know who?" She was going to make the story go exactly the way it happened. She just wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"She had a weird name. Who was that princess? The one with the evil stepmother?"

"Snow White?"

"No the other one with the old winged lady. With the stepsisters and the shoe."

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah that was her name. My dad told me someone started calling her that so after the sinking she changed her name to it." Diana sucked in her breath. Cinderella. Who was the one person she knew that called her that?

Sarah.

So she was the one Bruce had to fall in love with. Her, one of his closest friends, the one who always argued with him on every little thing. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She didn't want him to know. If he knew, it would just make things awkward between them. So, she decided to keep it to herself and wait till the time was right to tell him. But then again maybe someone else was nicknamed the same thing. Someone of a different class.

"Do you know which class she's in?" She asked, silently hoping he wasn't going to say third. He shrugged.

"It's either second or third. There was no one in first class named Cinderella." He explained.

"Of course. People born wealthy always think the same thing. It doesn't matter if she turned into a princess, she's still poor to the eyes of those who always had money." He shot a look at her, slightly offended at her words.

"I hope you're not talking about me." He said darkly, shooting a bat-glare that could force people to run if they were scared of him. Brushing his look aside, she crossed her arms.

"I'm not. I'm just saying." She stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Forget about it. Look, I should get go-" He started to say, but was quickly interrupted by the door opening. There, Vivian, his parents and Mr. Brigham were all staring at Bruce and her. She wrapped the shawl around her and tried to look like she was one of them. She saw Bruce straighten up.

A girl of dark brown hair and green eyes stared at Diana. She stepped up to Bruce and linked their arms. Diana didn't know why, but she wanted to hit who she assumed was Vivian.

"Where were you my love?" She said, never taking her eyes off of Diana.

"I got distracted. Then I chatted with this young lady for awhile." He said motioning for Diana to talk. She held her head up high and cupped her hands at her waist.

"My apologizes, I was just talking to Mr. Wayne about his business." She sounded proper and poised. If there was one thing she was good at, it was acting. To steal something you had to act, to act, you had to observe the people around you. That's what she always told herself. Bruce looked impressed by her behavior.

"What is your name?" A woman said. She assumed that was his mother. Or at least his fake one. She looked at Bruce.

"Diana." She said. At first she felt the need to say Cinderella, but decided not to. His mother looked happy and strangely amused at her name.

"I didn't know Bruce knew someone with such a lovely name. And with equal beauty as well." She said looking at Bruce. The tips of his ears turned pink and he looked away from both his mother's and Diana's gaze.

"She should join us for the ball this evening," His father said. "I don't think we've ever seen you before." Diana politely refused but they insisted. She said that such occasion required much fancier dresses than what she had.

"Nonsense, you can wear one of mine." Vivian said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Bruce's mother agreed, and so did his father. And it was official, she was going to a ball. No backing out now, she thought. They all left the gymnasium. Bruce stayed slightly behind and leaned into Diana.

"We'll talk more tonight." He whispered before leaving to catch up with the others. She didn't know why, but she was happy that she was going to be with him. But, she was of course going to keep an eye on Vivian. She stared at Bruce's back as he walked off. And she realized, he did really look adorable in that suit.

 _Very_ adorable.

 **I'm just going to say one thing, you will hate Vivian after the next chapter. Unless you already hate her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diana put Sarah to bed. She didn't tell her that she was leaving. Her mother was once again drunk, but already was sound asleep. She stroked Sarah's brown hair and tucked her in. She waited patiently for her to fall asleep. In less than half an hour, she was out like a light. Not wanting to lose it, Diana took the whistle off of her neck and set it in Sarah's free hand. And with that, she left to go get ready.

She sat up straight as Vivian finished doing her hair. The corset she was wearing was killing her. She could barely breathe. She didn't know how people were able to wear such tight things. And the dress was going to be even tighter. A deep, rich red, was covered by an over layer of black and flowed out in the back. She looked in the mirror as Vivian zipped her up in the back. She didn't know what to say. A small part of her hair was tied up while the rest flowed down her back. Her lips were a deep shade of red, almost matching her dress.

"Red really is your color." Vivian said, stepping away to view her handiwork. Diana gave her a quick smile. Vivian smiled back, but it was one of those mocking smiles; the ones that were considered rude. She went to a small box and pulled out a necklace of black with small spots of white. She placed it around Diana's neck.

"All the men will be mesmerized." Vivian whispered in her ear. Diana felt uncomfortable. "The girls will look at you with jealousy because you've captured the attention of the men. But a word of advice..." She suddenly pulled the necklace tightly. Diana felt her breath be cut off. Vivian pulled tighter. She leaned into Diana's ear with a devilish smile.

"Stay away from the ones who are actually taken; especially my fiance." And she let go. Diana fell to the ground coughing and holding her throat. Vivian knelt down and finished putting on the necklace. She left without a word. Diana looked in the mirror. Already marks started to form.

It was at this moment Diana realized why Bruce's great grandfather didn't marry her.

* * *

Bruce chatted with others while he waited for Diana. He never knew how many partners his family had. They were uncles, grandfathers and even fathers of the people who worked at Wayne Enterprises now. It was an experience, but one that could potentially boost the company's workplace.

But when he saw Diana, all those metal notes he had taken went out the window. He stopped paying attention to anyone who was talking to him. His father nudged him. They both walked up to Vivian and Diana as they waited for them on the staircase. Bruce grabbed Diana's hand and placed the sweetest kiss imaginable while never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed. And it felt like time stopped for both of them. But that moment was ruined. Vivian grabbed Bruce's arm and gave him a look to start walking. He gave Diana a pleading glance to help him before walking off with Vivian to talk with others.

Bruce stood on the sidelines as he watched Vivian dance with some other man. His parents were dancing together, at least they were somewhat happy, while Diana probably left at the start of the ball. She had been on his mind all evening and he hadn't seen her since he kissed her hand. He slipped away from the view of everyone and went on the back deck to get some air. He could still here the music play a nice soft tune through the chill air. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around until he saw a figure dressed in red and black looking into the sea. He smiled as he walked toward the figure. His strides were long and silent.

"Enjoying the ball?" He said sarcastically. Diana looked at him with a smile and sighed. She leaned with her back against the railing.

"Couldn't be more miserable." She replied. Bruce gave her a quick smirk. His smirk faded when he saw red marks forming on her neck.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked, filled with concern for his closest friend. She touched her neck and quickly averted his gaze.

"Your fiance. She choked me with this necklace and threatened for me to stay away from you." She explained, showing him the necklace.

"Now I know why he didn't want to marry her. She'sinsane. And up close, she isn't that pretty." He said. It sounded as almost he was trying to be funny. He was desperate to make her at least giggle to help her get her mind off the things that concerned her. Thankfully she giggled the tiniest bit at his words. They were silent for awhile. While the band continued to play the same melody for the dancers waltzing in the ball room.

"You want to dance with me?" He asked, the tiniest bit of shyness in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him. She shrugged and took his hand.

They swayed to the music. With her head laid on his chest, Bruce caught himself smiling. She smelled of the sea and the sand. And a small bit like flowers. Overall, her smell was like a trance to him. He enjoyed himself as they danced on the deck. She looked up at him.

"This isboring. How about we go to a real party?" She asked him with a mischievous glint her eyes. He loved that glint.

"If it means to get a away from Vivian, then I'm down." He said. She gave him a goofy grin and dragged him off.

They politely pushed through the crowd of people in the ballroom. He grip tightened on her hand so he couldn't lose her through the sea of people.

As they reached the doors they ran. They ran through boat laughing throughout it. He felt like a kid again. It was like when he used to run around the manor with his parents chasing him. He followed Diana down a flight of stairs. They laughed as they ran through the stark white hallways of the third class deck.

They walked as they heard music play. It wasn't the music that he was used to hearing. He was used to listening to classical music. The amount of formal events he went to was more than anyone could count. But this music was more upbeat. He could hearcheering, laughter, and people clapping along with the song.

Diana pushed open the doors to reveal a crowded small party room filled with drunkards, screaming children, and the dancers dancing on every possible surface.

"This is what third class did?" He looked at Diana. "This is a riot, not a party."

Diana scoffed at him. She kicked off her shoes and pinned up her hair. He just looked at her.

"This maybe not your definition of a party, but it's my definition of what we call a twentieth century nightclub." She dragged him off to the middle of the floor.

It was packed like it would be at the bar. As Bruce and Diana jumped around in each other's arms, Bruce couldn't help but feel sorry for everyone. Everybody there wouldn't survive the sinking. But, as usual, he kept it to himself.

It wasn't until Diana accidentally bumped into a little girl that he began to notice she wasn't telling him something. The little girl had a whistle around her neck. The same one Diana was wearing earlier that day.

"Sarah?" She asked the little girl.

"Hello Cinderella." Sarahsaid. Bruce's eyes widened.

Itwas Diana. She was Cinderella. He bit the inside of his cheek. He averted his gaze when Diana looked at him. He would pretend not to hear anything, it was a something his mind still had to process through.

He couldn't fall in love with a colleague. Especially Diana. It would be weird to get with one of his best friends. He wasn't going to go through with it. But, what was the point in refusing his great grandfather's destiny?

He was already falling for her the first they met.

"Hey it's late I should go." He said quickly after Diana grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Yeah I should too. I have to put Sarah to bed again and -" Her voice was suddenly cut off.

Somebody drunk had knocked into Bruce who had tripped over Sarah, knocking both Diana and him to the floor. It was so crowded that nobody seemed to realize what had happened on the middle of the floor. Well, except for Sarah, who had giggled at their position.

Bruce was on his knees, and towered over Diana who was laying on her forearms to keep herself from being hit by the moving feet that surrounded them. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him. His lips was inches away from her lips. If he could just close the distance between them...

"Are you okay Cinderella?" Sarah asked sweetly, kneeling down beside Diana. Yet, it seemed like Diana didn't notice her at all.

"I'm fine..." Her voice trailed off as she answered.

Bruce quickly noticed the what he was doing. He was slowly moving closer to her. In a second he moved back and jumped up. He helped up Diana who had taken his hand.

"You sure?" He asked. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied.

They both pulled their hands away from each other as if they had touched something hot. They walked out, Sarah tagging along behind Diana. Bruce stayed back a couple steps, wanting to keep a little distance between them.

He moved on as she went inside her cabin room. Should he have kissed her? He so desperately wanted to, but he held back. It was going to be hard not fall in love with Diana.

Even though he had fallen for her a long time ago.

 **Aww. They are too adorable together. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Diana peered over the corner into the vast darkness that was the hallway. She could still hear the music from the party she had left not too long ago. She peered over her shoulder at Sarah. The little girl was sound asleep, her face mashed into the pillow Diana could hear her soft, yet loud,snoring. She smiled at her before closing the cabin door gently behind her, then walking off back to the ball she and Bruce abandoned. She unpinned hair and quickly created the hairdo Vivian had given her. She smoothed her dress and took a deep breath as the ballroom came into view.

She pushed open the doors and scanned the room for the slightest sight of Bruce. Everyone was seated at tables eating and laughing. Then a pair of ocean eyes came into view as Bruce waved her over, giving her a look. She shrugged and sat across from him. She saw a hint of his smirk as he talked to Vivian, who shot her a look of suspicion. Diana gave her a soft smile that's didn't reach her eyes.

"So Diana, howdo you know Bruce?" His father asked. Diana looked up from her plate, then looked at Bruce. He slightly nodded his head, giving her a signal to say something.

"My...Father." She said rather too loud. She cleared her throat. "He works for Mister Wayne, but I didn't meet him till earlier this morning."

Bruce made a face of approval. She smiled at him. She raised her eyebrows in disapproval of Vivian, who gave her smug look before turning away from the conversation to talk to another man.

Bruce's father leaned in closer, now suddenly intrigued by theconversationDiana and Bruce were having with their eyes. "And who is your father?" Her eyes shot from the ocean ones she was hopelessly staring at, to the chocolate ones that waited for her answer.

"Pardon?" She asked. Her hands writhed together.

"Your father. I would love to meet the man who created this thing of utter beauty." Diana blushed and smiled.

"He is back in New York. My mother and I were just coming back from a trip to the Netherlands."

"And his name?" Diana bitherlip.

"Uhh, Henderson. Miguel Henderson." She said. She had to think of something to say, Sarah was first thing in her mind. Bruce's father nodded his head. He slapped Bruce's back.

"I can't believe this, why if Bruce and I met you earlier and he wasn't already engaged, I would tell him to marry you!" Diana flushed and looked at Bruce, who was red with eyes wide. He lookedat his father.

"Did you have to say that? That is so embarrasing..." He said,pinching the bridge of his nose. Diana bit her lip. She suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me." She said before walking off to the back deck.

* * *

Bruce watched as Diana excused herself before shoving the door open to the back deck. His father didn't think much of it and started to converse with her wife. He saw Vivian holding hands with the man next to her, paying little to know attention to Bruce. He sighed, excused himself to no one before going after Diana.

He cautiously walked up to Diana, who was toobusy watching the waves vigorously lap together. He placed his hands on the cold metal of the railing, his fingers almost becoming immediately numb from the freezing metal.

"You okay?" He asked his silent friend. He could see her glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine. It was just getting stuffy in there, that's all." She said with a sigh. He could tell she was shivering, the goose bumps on her skin showing. She didn't seem to acknowledge it though.

"Listen," He started. "I'm sorry about what my 'father' said. I know how you feel about that kind of stuff."

"It's fine. Just unexpected. And we all know that we would never even get together. We're colleagues, not that kind of partners." She said bluntly, almost saddened as she finished her last sentence.

'Doesn't mean I don't want to be _that_ kind of partners', he thought. Silence grew between them, the only sound was the crashing waves below.

"You want to know what I always wanted to do?" Bruce looked at Diana and saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She looked at him.

"I always wanted to do that thing that Jack and Rose did in the _Titanic_ movie. You do know that movie right?" He nodded.

"You want to try it? I'll hold you. I mean, there is no sunset and we aren't on front deck, but-" The next thing he knew he was holding Diana by the waist, breathing in her ocean like scent. He smiled as she stepped onto the railing, and stretched her arms out at her sides, laughing all way throughout. He wrapped an arm around her stomach, and used his free hand to steady himself as he stepped onto the railing.

After a few moments of endless chill, he stepped down and helped her off of it. He didn't know what had happened so quickly for them to be in a position he didn't think would ever happen. Her back was pressed against the railing, with Bruce holding her, trappingher between his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while one of his hands held her at the small of her back while the free one held the railing. He noticed that the heel of her shoe had gotten stuck onto the railing, causing her to fall into his arms.

They stared at each other for a few minutes both in shock and wonder as they didn't know what to do with themselves. Bruce bit his lip. God she was so perfect to him. He didn't know what to think in that moment other than kissing her. That is, until he felt a set of lips press against his.

He slowly started to give into the kiss. There wasn't asunset, or they weren't at the front deck, but it was much better. His lips parted slightly, taking in the quick seconds of air he had. He pressed himself more closer to her, deepening the kiss. His free hand gripped the cold railing until his knuckles turned white.

And then he realized what he was doing. But he didn't care.

Not one bit.

 **Gosh these two are so adorable. ;) Your welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diana silently closed the door to her cabin. She sighed as she heard Bruce's footsteps faded away and she mentally begged him to come back. Even if they didn't say anything about it on the way back to her cabin, she still longed for it to happen again. Was it really so wrong to ask that of a teammate? Especially the one who was all about rules and order?

She looked down as something tugged at her dress. Sarah looked up at her with her chocolate eyes. He brown pigtails were slightly messy, and one of her bows looked as it was about to unravel and let the waves of hair loose. She looked as if she had just awaken, teddy bear still in the clutches of her small hands.

"Did you go to the magic ball, is that why you have a pretty dress on? Did you meet your prince? Was he really charming? Did you make sure to leave a shoe behind so he could find you? Did he kiss you at midnight? Does he have a little brother that could be my new friend?" She asked questions on top of questions, not letting Diana speak. Diana smiled and knelt down.

"How about I fix your hair, and I'll tell you all about the magic ball?" She suggested with a serene smile. Sarah nodded before heading into their make shift tent, with Diana following closely behind with a hair brush in hand.

As Sarah pinned little bows into her bear, Diana brushed her tangled locks. She smiled when Sarah resumed asking her questions about her night. She couldn't get a word in as her questions came in, one after another.

"So, first actual question. And give me actual time to answer." Diana said. Sarah giggled.

"Was the ball really magical?"

"Somewhat. It isn't until I found the right people to talk to that I started to enjoy myself." She answered. Sarah gasped dramatically.

"What about the prince? Was he handsome and charming?" She turns around to face Diana. Diana nodded. Images of Bruce went through of her mind. He was truly handsome and charming. Almost poisonous to her heart and soul.

"Did you dance with him till midnight?" She asked with wide eyes. Diana bit her lip.

"Well, we waltzed for a couple moments, before going to the party over here. Which by the way, what were you doing there?" Diana asked sternly. Sarah looked away sheepishly.

"I'm asking the questions here. Besides, I was bored and you were gone. Anyways, was he the man that fell on top of you? The cute one?" Diana smiled and nodded.

"Did he kiss you?" Diana looked at the young girl that stared at her with wide and dreamy eyes. Diana blushed slightly at the mention of the kiss. Sarah gasped.

"He did! Was it as magical as the storybook says?"

"The storybook has nothing on the kiss. It was beyond magical, the only thing that would have made it even better was if he kissed me goodnight." She explained, finishing her hair. Sarah pouted and crossed her arms.

"What kind of Prince doesn't kiss you goodnight?!" Diana laughed. Sarah certainly loved fairytales just as much as Diana did. So, she read Sarah a fairytale in which she easily fell asleep to. Her soft snoring filled their cabin of quietness.

Diana fell asleep to the thoughts of Bruce in her mind. And imagining him in a prince outfit was quite amusing to dream.

* * *

Bruce silently cursed himself over and over for walking away from her cabin and not kissing her goodnight. Wait, why would he think something like that? Especially of his teammate. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the first class deck.

"Bruce, where did you go? I waiting for you in my nightgown almost all night." He heard a voice say. He sighed and turned around with a pasted smile.

"Apologies. I was...busy." He said hesitantly. Vivian walked up to him with a raised brow.

"It wasn't that woman again was it? I don't like her, she isn't trustworthy." She said with a sneer. She reminded him so much of Selina, and while they did have a fling for a period of time, he never had feelings for her. Not like when all he could think about was Diana during his brooding time.

"She is a good person Vivian." He said. She crossed her arms with a look of jealousy.

"Well at least we can agree that she isn't that fair of a beauty." She linked her arm with his as they started to make their way to their own cabin. He played a fake smirk on his face. Vivian really did remind him of Selina. Almost too much of her. But, he fell asleep that night, Selina soon faded away and Diana, who he had been thinking for far too much of his time, crept and consumed his thoughts.

Not that he was complaining though.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarah, quit squirming will you?" Diana said struggling with the brown locks of Sarah's hair.

Sarah sighed and sat back down on the floor. She glared at Diana who shot her back a look. Sarah grabbed a near by brush and handed it to Diana. Diana bit her lip. Bruce was coming over, and Sarah was an absolute mess. Her mother was no better. She was coming back in the middle of the night horribly drunk, screaming at Sarah until she cried. Diana would then have to calm her mother to sleep before calming Sarah down. And while she's told all of this to Bruce, who felt just as bad for the young girl as she did, Sarah kindly asked for her to keep quiet, that the problem would be addressed back in New York. Thankfully, her mother was gone tonight, off to another party.

Diana finished braiding her hair and started to fix her own. Sarah looked at her curiously as Diana pinned loose curls behind her ear. She smoothed the wrinkles of her dress and released a breath. She had seen Bruce earlier, but it was much more awkward considering they kissed. It wasn't something they really discussed, but the event still lingered in the back of her mind.

"Are you okay Cinderella?" Sarah asked. Diana recovered from her thoughts and looked at the little girl.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." She said quickly. The little girl raised an eyebrow.

"Is this about Prince Charming? Because I'm still mad he didn't kiss you goodnight." She said, crossing her arms. Diana smiled and knelt down.

"It's not about that. It's just that he's coming over and I don't think I look pretty enough." She said.

"Do you have your glass slippers?" Sarah's face lit up as she asked her question. Diana shook her head and shrugged.

"I think I left them at the ball." Sarah put both of her small hands on her cheeks while her mouth made the shape of an O. She started to jump up and down happily.

"Can't you tell? He's coming to claim the princess! Then when the slippers fit you, you become his bride! I get to be your flower girl right?" She squealed excitedly. Diana laughed and nodded. Sarah then zoomed off, looking to find something pretty to wear for the 'prince'.

* * *

Bruce nervously knocked on the cabin door. Fixing his tie for the fourth time, he took a deep breath. He was considering just leaving, but he knew Diana would be very upset with him if he did. He just hoped that the interaction between them last night wouldn't be brought up for conversation.

He snapped out of his thoughts quickly as soon as the door opened. He looked down and saw Sarah looking up at him. She glared at him. He felt very uncomfortable. He didn't know what it felt like to be glared at with daggers before. He ultimately decided he liked being the one glaring than being the one glared at.

"Sarah, why are you glaring at him?" A voice said. Bruce looked up and saw Diana with a smile on her face. Sarah didn't say anything. Bruce shifted his weight nervously. Sarah looked at Diana.

"Because I want to make him uncomfortable." She said. 'Already achieved that', he thought. Diana gave a small laugh before dragging Bruce inside. Sarah ran off, looking for her teddy bear.

"You know, if she could make me that uncomfortable then she would be an amazing robin." Bruce said. Diana elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bruce!" She said with a smile. Bruce shrugged.

"What? I was just stating my opinion." He said, bringing out his charming smile. Diana rolled her eyes with a smirk.

While Sarah had tea with her stuffed animals, Diana and Bruce discussed ways of getting out. He had told her that the watch was beyond broken. He pulled out the annoying ticking thing from the pocket of his suit. The glass was shattered, and the minute hand was spinning much faster than it should have. Diana grabbed it and carefully pulled out the glass. She set beside her on a small table and grabbed a small pin from her hair. She poked around the inside of the watch.

"It's really annoying." She said. Bruce ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his eyes.

"I have to keep it in a locked safe at night just for the noise to stop." He said wearily. Diana chuckled a little as she continued to prod and poke at it.

Bruce looked over at Sarah. She looked like she was having a great time, even though she was drinking a cup of nothing and talking to no one. He sighed. He was never the one who had what people called "imagination". He used to call them delusions. No, science and justice were the only things he really believed in.

He knew Diana had much different beliefs than he did. She believed in all things that were abstract, like love and spirit and things such as that. She believed that everyone had a soul and can change if they really wanted to. Bruce doubted it greatly, but he never doubted her. He admired her determination to change the world he lived in. And frankly, she had a much greater impact to man than he did.

"There." She said. Bruce looked at her. The ticking had stopped, and Bruce heard the sweet sound of silence.

"Thank you. Now I can actually sleep tonight." He said, taking the watch from her.

"So tell me Mr. Wayne, what is first class like?" She said. He groaned dramatically.

"Horrible. Especially with Vivian on my tail." He told her. Her smile faded.

"Don't you share the same cabin with her?" She said with jealousy laced in it. Bruce mentally took note of it.

"Well of course. She is my fiancè, so I have to." He explained. The corners of her lips turned downwards slightly. Bruce hated it when Diana got upset. It bothered him a lot.

"Not that I want to get married to her." He added. His chest felt a bit lighter when she gave him a tiny hint of a smile.

"You could just stay here tonight if you wanted to." A little girl said. Both Bruce and Diana looked at Sarah, who sat beside Bruce on her bed. "It'll be like a sleepover." She shrugged.

"Not that I ever had one before." She added. Bruce glanced at Diana, who shrugged.

"I think I can stay for a little while longer." Bruce said. Sarah gives him a heart warming smile and drags him off to play with her.

After a small tea party with stuffed bears and cups of nothing and a brutal session of being tickled to the point where he would pee, it was time for Bruce to leave. Sarah had given him some disturbing advice on how to take care of Diana, and the consequences were equally, if not more, disturbing then the actual advice. He walked out of the cabin eyes wide.

"That is one scary child." He said, once Diana closed the door. She laughed.

"She just wants me to have a "happy ever after" as she puts it." She said, pressing her back against the wall.

"Well, you are Cinderella after all." He said. Her eyes widen slightly.

"How did you—"

"When she asked you if you were okay at the party." He answered, cutting her off completely. "I just pretended like I didn't hear because I know how awkward the conversation would be when we realized that we are supposed to fall in love with each other." He explained. Diana blushed slightly.

"But we can't do that. Because you said it yourself that dating within the league always leads to disaster." She said. Bruce took a step toward her before cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers.

His hands went to her waist, pressing himself against her. He knew shouldn't be doing it. It was disastrous thing to his rule of no love. But he could make an exception this one time. But only on one condition: it was the only time. They broke apart.

"I did say that, and I still stand by that." He admitted in a quiet whisper. She gave him a disappointed look. "But, this has nothing to do with the league. And technically, the league hasn't been formed yet. So I can make an exception." He said.

"Besides, it was rude of me not to kiss you goodnight last night." He added. Diana giggled. He let his kiss linger for a bit before pulling away again.

"We have to keep this silent. I don't want Vivian to know." She whispered. He nodded. Leaning in for one more kiss, he heard the door open.

"Ella, stop making out with the prince and get your butt in here. We ran out of non-existent tea!" Sarah said with urgency. Diana turned back to Bruce, who kissed her gently. She pulled away from him as he had gotten too greedy with her lips.

"I have to go." She said.

"Goodnight Princess." He said. She nodded, pecking him on the lips before closing the door. He released a shaky breath before heading to his own cabin.


End file.
